


Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep

by midnightecho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Hunteri Heroici (08x08). Cas takes some time to ponder before returning to the Winchester's current motel, finding a sleeping Sam who he tucks into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep

Cas listened as the Winchesters’ footsteps receded down the hall. It was only when he could barely hear them that he turned to look at the disappearing backs of his friends. A small smile formed on his lips as he turned back to the peaceful man in front of him, quite prepared to wait.

Fred Jones was surprisingly good company. If the angel was overly troubled and he phased out deep in thought, he had only to look back at the content old man and be reminded that not everything was bad; they saved people on a daily basis and rarely paused to appreciate just how much of a difference they made to people’s lives.

But no matter how much he reminded himself of this, the angel was still troubled. He sensed a division between his best friends despite the normality of their situation – or maybe that’s what was wrong? Perhaps their relationship couldn’t function unless there was something going on, some reason for them to tear apart and make up a week later, something to distract them from the fact that it was often the work that seemed to be keeping them together more than anything else. Cas hoped, for their sakes, that some shit would go down soon (preferably not centred around his mistakes this time).

“Excuse me, sir?”

He must have been sat there for hours; the room was darkening around him and the quiet bustle of activity that had been his white noise in the day had died. The nurse before him smiled kindly when he met her gaze.

“I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave for the night.” She sounded genuinely sorry and Cas gave a small smile of affection towards this stranger. “Unless you’re registered family, in which case we can set you up with a bed?”

“That won’t be necessary. I just need one more minute and I shall exit your establishment.”

She gave him another smile and turned to the desk across the way to continue her work.

Cas stood and glanced once more at Fred before transporting himself from the room. Fred seemed not to notice or care for his sudden absence, but a slightly bewildered look crossed the nurse’s face when she turned back to attend to her patient. She gave her head a small shake before placing the tray of pills and water beside Fred and quietly leaving the room.

 

The motel room was almost silent when Cas appeared. A brief check informed his that Dean was absent, probably doing a food run, but Sam lay slumped over the dining table surrounded by books with the dull glow from his laptop illuminating his features.

Cas gently closed the lid of the computer and lifted the sleeping Sam’s torso from the table effortlessly, then scooped and arm under his long legs, cradling him to his chest. The hunter stirred and subconsciously curled towards him, nuzzling close and warming Cas’s heart. He walked through to the bedroom, savouring the time he held him, then lay Sam on one of the beds, being careful to extract his arms which Cas had not even noticed had slid around his own waist. The angel then pulled the thin blanket up from the bottom of the bed and tucked it around Sam, who now lay curled in the foetal position, careful to cover his toes around exposed goose-bump-littered neck. He brushed the long hair out of the younger Winchester’s eyes, revealing restlessly fluttering eyelashes in time with his soft breathing. Even when sleeping, the hunter did not seem truly at peace. Cas could not say he found this surprising given his past, but that didn’t mean he had no wish to change it.

And for now he could. The angel lay a warm hand on Sam’s forehead and felt a rush of energy pass from him and through the hunter’s mind and clear the darkness clouding his dreams. Tonight, at least, Sammy could sleep without a care in the world.


End file.
